


The Missing Kurta

by GhostWriter24



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Action, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Anastasia Fusion, Anastasia with a twist, Canon Compliant, Drama, Gon acts as Leorio's conscience, I'll try to keep everyone in character, Killua is the dog, Kurapika was never in an orphanage, Leorio is a swindler/conartist, M/M, Pairo is alive, Romance, Semi-amnesiac Kurapika, Stuff happens, but not actually a dog, it'll be great, lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9280367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostWriter24/pseuds/GhostWriter24
Summary: Leorio is determined to get his hands of the 2 Billion Jenny reward for finding the missing Kurta boy. Kurapika has self-imposed retrograde amnesia and is now on a search to discover who he is and where he belongs, Gon acts as Leorio's conscience and tags along with the older man's plans in order to locate his father who has been missing since he was still a baby, and Killua originally hung out with Kurapika because the blond man was good, intellectual company but now he likes how Gon lavishes him with attention. The four set off to Paris to meet with the last surviving Kurta member, all the while dodging the Phantom Troupe, who want Kurapika for his eyes. I kind of suck at summaries. lol Anyway, yeah, that's about it. I hope you enjoy.





	1. Prologue - The Kurta Massacre

**Author's Note:**

> A Leopika Anastasia AU, in collaboration with tumblr user ichaichalivinglegacy.
> 
> I'll most likely use the 1999 version of HxH as reference to this fanfic.

 

_Not overly long ago, my people, the Kurta clan, lived in peace and tranquility deep within the Chinese continent. We didn’t have much, but we managed to get by on developing and trading medicinal products and performing errands and odd-jobs for the people in the nearby villages. We were not imposing, we tended to keep primarily to ourselves because we Kurta possessed a unique and somewhat disturbing physical trait that made outsiders uncomfortable or even believe us to be spawns of devils. When we become overly emotional in some form or fashion, our eyes will turn red as scarlet to reflect our inward feelings. In order to keep the peace and save outsiders the burden of worrying about our nonsensical demonic origins, anyone who wished to leave the village were made to pass a series of tests as well as perform an errand to the nearby village before being permitted to leave. If they could manage to control their emotions well enough that their eyes do not change, then they were granted permission to leave and explore the outside world._

_My younger cousin, Kurapika, has developed a deep fascination of the outside world. When he and I came upon a wounded, young woman in the forest, we treated her and protected her while she recovered and in exchange, this woman told us a lot about the outside world. It was extremely fascinating for the both of us, but Kurapika had soaked it all in and was so thirsty to learn more. He dove into his studies with vigor, learning languages and traditions of other cultures as well as history, philosophy, scientific discoveries, and geography. The boy was relentless in his need to know more, and in so doing, his desire to leave the village and see the outside world grew exponentially with each passing day._

_Although people of our clan were not forbidden from leaving, it was a common requirement that those who petitioned to leave the village were supposed to be at least sixteen years old. It was unheard of for Kurapika, who was only thirteen at the time, to petition to leave the village. He was allowed to take the tests, even though the chief and council made them exceptionally more difficult than the typical test. Despite their obvious intent on sabotaging Kurapika’s chances of leaving, the boy had passed their tests with flying colors, shocking the council. However, when he and I had gone into the town for Kurapika’s practical test, there had been an incident._

_The supply run had gone smoothly up until that time. Kurapika conducted himself with the poise and manner of a proper gentleman as he bartered for our purchases. We had finished shopping and were preparing to leave when a group of three men had crossed my path while I was carrying a crate of herbs. My physical condition was poor and I am practically blind, so when they passed me by, I did not see them until I had collided with whom I suppose was the leader. He claimed I had made him spilled wine on his clothes and he was demanding that I compensate him for the damage I caused. Despite some minimal intervention from the villagers around us who had seen what had happened and stated that the men were attempting to swindle me out of what was left of our funds, the situation did not remedy itself well._

_When Kurapika got involved, things finally settled down, however one of the men had made a murmured comment about how Kurapika was to be pitied for having to be saddled with a, and I quote, “A useless, blind cripple like him.” This comment sent Kurapika into a rage, his scarlet eyes flashing, and Kurapika had ruthlessly beaten the men nearly to death. However, the villagers, fearful of Kurapika’s eyes, chased us off while Kurapika was interrogating the men about their intent, throwing stones and other hard objects at us._

_Kurapika became very morose on the journey home. The practical test was a failure and he knew he would not be permitted to leave the village after he failed to keep his emotions in check. It had been Kurapika’s dream, and he feared that he had just messed everything up now that he lost his temper. He wasn’t regretful over the fact that he defended me, he was quick to reassure me, however I knew that he felt terrible over the whole ordeal._

_“Don’t worry. You didn’t fail.” I spoke up._

_“Yes I did, my eyes turned red. The elders will know.” Kurapika protested._

_“That’s true…if your eyes remain red by the time we arrive in the village.” I cryptically state._

_At the beginning of his practically test, the elder gave Kurapika a bottle of eye drops when, upon using them, would cause Kurapika’s eyes to remain red for twenty-four hours should he lose his composure and let his emotions get the better of him. They had handed the bottle to me, and I, in turn, gave Kurapika a bottle of plain water to put in his eyes. I wished for nothing more than to see Kurapika realize his dream and leave the village. I wanted him to go explore the outside world like he so desperately wished, and I was prepared to take actions just in case something like this had happened._

_Kurapika’s eyes long since turned back to normal by the time I revealed my unusually, uncharacteristic mischief. Learning of my little trick, Kurapika became ecstatic, knowing that he would be able to leave like he wanted, and I felt so relieved that I had a part in helping him realize his dream._

_Once we returned to the village, the elder and the council both reached a verdict that, even though Kurapika was thirteen, he passed the tests that were given and he was given permission to leave whenever he wished. The boy spent the next twenty-four hours packing his meager belongings, saying his goodbyes to his father, mother, myself, and our people, and he left the village the following day, while the sun hung high in the sky. He had promised me that on his travels, he would find a doctor to help treat me of my condition, and then we would both go traveling together._

_I admit, I was looking forward to the day that Kurapika would make good on that promise for I, too, was very curious about what was out there._

_As it happened, my leaving the village occurred a whole lot sooner than I believed. Just barely a week after Kurapika’s departure, there was word of a possible attack on our village. There were reports from our sentries of strangers approaching our territory. Strangers who, as the sentries described, looked extremely dangerous. In accordance with these talks, my parents had decided to send me away. They feared that with my condition I would not be able to defend myself if the need arose, and so they saddled me up and, partly against my will, sent me away._

_Not even a day later, I heard of the massacre of the Kurta clan._

_I knew that I needed to locate Kurapika again. I knew that he would eventually hear about the destruction of our people, and I knew that Kurapika would forfeit his humanity in a bid to get revenge for the Kurta clan. I could not allow him to throw away his heart over this. I needed him to know that I was still alive at least, and perhaps with that in mind, I could help share in his pain and we could both find a way of getting justice for our people...in a way that didn't require bloodshed or throwing away our humanity._


	2. Auditions x Ambition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leorio is stressed and Gon is hungry and slightly amused.

 

Leorio gritted his teeth in what he hoped resembled a smile as he watched the debacle that was happening in front of him on the stage. There was a young man dressed as a clown and had the creepiest grin on his face as he made his best attempt to impersonate the lost, mysterious Kurta that was all over the news lately. The clown was melodramatic, with a lot of flare, Leorio could admit, but there was a distinctly disturbing look on his face as he leveled those beady, yellow eyes at the younger man sitting beside him. Gon was squirming in his chair, feeling highly uncomfortable at the untoward attention the creeper was paying him, and Leorio was frantically scribbling out the clown's name on the list of candidates that was in front of him, all the while abusing the tip of his poor pencil.

“Okay, Hisoka. Thank you. We’ll be in contact if we decide to hire you.” Leorio stated, cutting off Hisoka’s act early. Neither he nor Gon could stand being in this guy’s presence a second longer.

Hisoka sashayed off stage, throwing a flirtatious wink and slowly trailing his tongue along his lower lip in what was supposed to look like a lustful expression but only made Hisoka look like a starving, slathering predator ready to devour poor Gon alive.

Once Hisoka was out of sight, Gon let out an audible sigh of relief and his wiggling stilled.

“Sorry about that.” Leorio offered.

“We get all sorts coming through here, huh?” Gon replied, in a roundabout way of waving off Leorio’s apology, “Anyone else?”

“No. Hisoka was the last of them for today.”

“Great! Let’s go get lunch. I’m starving.” Gon suggested boisterously, and Leorio decided that was a good idea. He could use a good meal right about now, too.

He stood and watched as Gon led the way out of the auditorium where they had been holding their auditions. It was clear that Gon already had a place in mind to have lunch, so Leorio decided to follow him while he considered his options.

 _This is turning out to be a disaster._ Leorio concluded, his eyes trailing to one of the many reward posters hanging around town.

Just about three months ago, these reward posters started popping up, boasting a hefty reward of 2 billion Jenny to locate who, the poster dubbed, the Missing Kurta. There was no first name, no one knew why. Perhaps for security purposes; if they knew the Missing Kurta’s name, then anyone could claim to be him. Leorio chuckled to himself at the irony of the idea. Isn’t that exactly what he was doing? Trying to locate a person who looked enough like the boy in the photographs on the posters to pass off as the Missing Kurta and collect the reward money?

There were a few difficulties in this plan, Leorio decided. First, the boy in the photographs had to be much older by now. There was a citation beneath the picture that announced the boy was supposedly nineteen now, and so trying to find someone who could act as an aged-up version of the boy in the photograph was a bit tricky. Second, the photograph was in sepia; details of the boy were faded and coloring and lighting was thrown off by the different shade of browns, yellows, and oranges. All they could figure out is that the boy had dark eyes, light colored hair, and pale skin. Details on exact eye and hair color were left to interpretation, and Leorio ventured to guess that this was intentional on whomever commissioned the posters, again probably for security reasons.

And third, which was primarily Leorio’s fault, is that in order to attract prospective candidates to play the part of the Missing Kurta, he had mentioned a percentage of the reward would go to them as compensation. Any percentage of money coming from 2 billion Jenny was enough to garner a lot of attention from people who wanted in on the reward money, and so Leorio and Gon had their work cut out for them trying to find one that fit the Missing Kurta’s appearance and likely their mannerisms.

Hisoka Marou was as far from how they pictured this Missing Kurta to behave.

“Leorio, I think you could do with a little down time from this project. That includes thinking about it.” Gon’s voice cut Leorio out of his reverie, “As it is now, we have no new candidates, and so far we have decided that none of the ones we have seen are quite how we imagine this guy to be, so why bother worrying about it now? Let’s relax for today, eat some good food, and just take a load off. If or when a proper candidate for the Missing Kurta comes up, then it’ll happen.”

Leorio weighed in on Gon’s opinion and decided the younger man was right. There was no use on worrying about what he couldn’t change right now. If things work out for them, then they’ll work out. He was going to run himself ragged at the rate he was going now, so he supposed that for now, he’d listen to Gon and try to keep his mind off of this whole debacle.

Or so he thought. As he and Gon were sitting and eating their lunches, Leorio’s eyes ventured to yet another reward poster. He studied the photograph for what was likely the three-hundredth time since they appeared, trying to imagine an older version of the boy in the poster. He began trying to add color into the photograph, comparing hair colors to see which seemed correct, and then doing to same with the eyes.

 _Would they be brown, black, or grey?_ He wondered, _Was he blond? White hair, maybe? No, it’s got at least some pigment in it. Maybe he’s a ginger?_

It was pretty pathetic that after so many weeks he still couldn’t quite picture what the Missing Kurta even looks like. Even if he had decided on a stand-in for him, if he got the wrong hair or eye color when they meet the person offering the reward, they would be in huge trouble.

Judging by the photograph, Leorio had made an assumption that the Missing Kurta was an intelligent young man. There was a strange fire and a sharpness in those dark eyes that alluded to this fact. His expression garnered that the young Kurta had a certain curiosity and perhaps a bit mischievous, with the line of his mouth hinting that he laughed easily. However, people do change. The fact that the Missing Kurta had been missing for six years, certain experiences and the corruption of the world might have caused that easy smile to fade into a constant frown. However, there would be no changing the intelligence or that odd fire in the boy’s eyes that even if his mood has changed with the years, some facets of his personality would remain the same. It is with the template in mind that he conducts his auditions.

“Blond or redhead?” He murmured out loud, which caused Gon to clue into his train of thought.

“Jeez, Leorio. You couldn’t even go ten minutes without thinking about this?”

“I know. But it’s just that this reward money would change our lives, Gon. I can’t not think about this.”

“Leorio, I hope you recall that I’m only doing this because the last mention of my father was in Paris?” Gon saw fit to correct him.

Gon liked Leorio. He thought the older man had some serious street smarts and he was good company. However, the older man was very blatant in the fact he is motivated by money. This was likely be one of the few times that Gon morally disagreed with Leorio’s ideas. However, he had received word from a reliable source that his father was in Paris, and Leorio’s plan would eventually take them to Paris, so he decided that he’d throw in his lot with Leorio again to hopefully find his father or at least a clue as to where he’s been.

It helped that he had an official say in the proceedings of these auditions. If he didn’t feel like the candidate was authentically the Missing Kurta, he had the authority to curtail Leorio’s decisions. Leorio might be looking for a stand-in Missing Kurta, but Gon is searching for the real Missing Kurta. That way, Leorio will truthfully have earned his reward, Gon would get to follow the lead that could get him that much closer to his father, and the Missing Kurta will be able to be with his family again. Everyone wins, and honestly too.

“Anyway, I honestly did try to get my mind off of this, but there is a poster in my sights.” Leorio lamely, gesturing to the poster behind Gon’s head.

The younger man turned and he nodded, “I see.” He turned back around, “I think he’s blond. Even with the yellow background, the hair is only a shade brighter.”

Leorio hummed as he pictured it, the Missing Kurta with blond hair and hummed again, because it actually fit.

“So we just have to limit candidates to only blond men appearing to be around the appropriate age, and we’re set.” Leorio murmured excitedly, already feeling like those 2 billion Jenny is right in his reach.

Gon just shook his head with a smile on his face. This whole audition thing is still the same level of difficulty it’s always been. They were not at all closer to finding the Missing Kurta.


	4. Chapter Two - Direction x Frustration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua gives Kurapika a push in the right direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who gave kudos and commented. I'm so happy about the reception of this story. I hope to keep providing entertaining content. Please enjoy!

 

 It was a point of fact that no matter who you are or where you come from, you will no doubt fall prey to financial constructs. The whole world runs on money; the ability to travel required both a means of transportation and the appropriate funds to get to where you’re going. For Kurapika, this was forever the bane of his existence. Presently, the young man stood at a crossroads, frowning fiercely at the signpost before him as he debated on which was he should go. If he went to the left, it meant that he would end up at the fish market where Kurapika could find work to replenish his meager funds. To the right, the sign boasted in bold letters that St. Petersburg was at the end of this road. One way was familiar and safe and reliable. The other was a mystery and held the danger and intrigue of the unknown. Kurapika could resign himself to work his life away trying to earn enough money to continue his travels or he could dive into the uncertain and see where it took him.

There was a tangible break in his memory between who he was now and who he had been. Up until a year ago, Kurapika had no recorded memories at all, however he did possess a letter that gave him a hint. There was a seal on the back of the envelop made from deep, violet wax. The parchment inside held a message that was primarily smudged and illegible, however Kurapika could glean from it his name, the city of Paris, and a small line of penmanship stating, _“I will see you again.”_ It wasn’t much, but it had been enough for Kurapika to know that whoever had sent him this letter cared about him. Maybe they were family or a close friend from the past and could give Kurapika the truth of who he was. However, he also realized this person was in Paris, and Kurapika had somehow found himself stranded in Russia.

Which meant that, if he went left, he would continue on working with the illusion that he would someday earn enough money to get him to Paris. If he decided to throw caution to the wind and go to St. Petersburg, there was no guarantee about anything.

“Why bother settling for safe?”

Kurapika turned his head to find a younger man approaching him at a lazy gait. He was the very picture of boredom, with his eyelids lulling low over icy blue eyes, hands clasped behind his head, and a distinct lean of his spine that made it look like he was reclining on thin air. He looked ready to take a nap, but there was something in the younger man’s expression that told him that he could explode into action at any given moment; perfectly capable of turning violent if he wished. He had thick, spiky, white hair, exceptionally pale skin that looked almost translucent, and he was dressed in clothes that looked comfortable although a bit tacky.

The younger man must have read something in his face and he cracked a sly grin, “You’ve been muttering to yourself for the last ten minutes. The way I see it if you have the frame of mind to debate on your course of action, do what’s not expected. Life’s a lot more exciting that way.”

“Who are you?”

“The name’s Killua.” The younger man replied.

“I’m Kurapika.”

“Cool. Now that that’s all settled, let’s get going.”

And with that, Killua began striding easily down the path to the right. He didn’t seem to be overly concerned if Kurapika followed him or not as he continued on. Perhaps it was with the ease of how this younger man had come to his own conclusion that helped Kurapika make his own. After all, Kurapika wasn’t a stranger to the unknown; his whole life was one big unknown in and of itself, the only true constant was the letter in his satchel.

So, with a deep breath for courage and to settle his nerves, Kurapika hurried to catch up to Killua.

 

                *    *    *

 

“The Missing Kurta, huh?” A short, black haired man dressed all in black, the bottom half of his face covered by the high collar of his trench coat, murmured to himself as he came to stop in front of one of the reward posters hanging up around the city.

He yanked the poster off the wall, black eyes boring holes into the young boy’s image. His hand trembled subtly as the seconds ticked by before he slipped the poster into his clothes and suddenly, he vanished along with the posters in the vicinity.

 

                *    *    *

 

“So you’re saying that you’re trying to travel to Paris because a letter from some anonymous person, at least as far as you know, told you to?” Killua reiterated as the pair continued on down the path, passing by little, quaint cottages speckled along the road.

“I suppose when you put it like that, it does sound a bit strange.”

“Na, not really. I don’t really get how it feels to not have memories but I assume that if I had some clue to help figure out who I am, I would do the same as you. Probably.” Killua allowed before he broke out into what Kurapika considered his trademark smirk, “Although, I can’t imagine someone like you who spent nearly thirty minutes deciding on whether to turn left or right to be so gungho about following unknown tips.” He teased.

“I suppose it does seem a bit contradicting.”

“But it’s not a bad thing to use caution sometimes. Taking caution can save your life one day. But if you don’t take risks, you won’t get anywhere. You know? A mix of both wariness and adventure will do you a lot of good.”

“So then, why are you going to St. Petersburg?” Kurapika wondered.

“No real reason. I felt like my family was stifling and dreary, so I left the mountain and decided to just go somewhere. I didn’t care where, just anywhere but home. And I have no desire to spend any amount of time at a fish market. Which is why I turned right.” And then Killua shuddered, “Fish are fine when they're already cooked but when they're just dead and being sold, they have those glassy eyes that never blink…just staring at you. It’s creepy.”

Kurapika chuckled. For someone who projected himself as an adventurous, curious, and likely has combat training, but the fact he got grossed out by something as innocuous as a fish was very amusing. And the sharp glare Killua shot at him for laughing at his plight had Kurapika bursting out into a full bout of mirth.

“You’ve got a real sadistic streak, you know that?” Killua snapped.

 

                *    *    *

 

“Why is it so difficult to find a blond man around here? This is Russia for crying out loud!” Leorio shouted in exasperation as he checked off the last name of the candidates he and Gon had been reviewing for the day.

“Maybe it’s because we’re actually _looking_ for one that they don’t seem to appear. You know, like how people say cooking food doesn’t cook if you’re watching it.” Gon suggested, “When the right person comes along, we’ll know. We just have to be patient.”

“Gon! It’s been three months already! What if we’re already too late?”

“If that were true, they wouldn't have the advertisements still circulating." Gon reminded, gesturing to the open newspaper on the table where it was opened to show a copy of the reward posters, "Relax, Leorio. There’s still time.”

Leorio obeyed, raking a hand through his short hair and trying to smooth out his expression. Gon was right. He couldn’t allow himself to get stressed out. He knew that there was still time. He recognized that he was frustrated with their progress because it _has_ been three months and they were not at all closer to finding an appropriate candidate than they had been when they started.

“Come on. Let’s close up and call it a night. You could use a good night’s sleep.” Gon suggested.

“Yeah. Might as well.” Leorio allowed as he stood and started packing everything up and putting it into his briefcase.

“Maybe things will be better tomorrow.” Gon offered.

“I sure hope so.”


	5. Chapter Three - Hunting x Scheme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OT4 finally meet and "Rasputin" makes an appearance.

St. Petersburg was a huge city, with large, bustling crowds full of people in a rush to get to where they’re going. Kurapika felt as though he had never been to such a place before. It was so wild and loud and he kept getting bumped into every few minutes. Killua seemed to be fairing a whole lot better, agile as he dodged the passersby.

“How much money do you have?” Killua asked.

“About 30,000 Jenny.” Kurapika replied.

“Wow. Well, I don’t think that’ll be quite enough to make it to Paris by train.” The younger man hummed, “Have you thought of another way of getting out of Russia. You do know that just buying a ticket isn’t enough, don’t you? You need proof of identification, an exit visa, a passport. You don’t have any of that either, do you?”

Kurapika’s expression became increasingly darker as Killua spoke. No, he had none of that. The letter was the only reason he even knew his name. Why didn’t he have this stuff? He may not know anything about himself, but he did know that he’s been traveling for a while. You would think the old him would know to have these sorts of things on him.

“Do you have any ideas, Sir Wealth-of-Knowledge?” Kurapika asked, a bit icy than he intended.

“As a matter of fact…” Killua trailed off mysteriously, that dastardly smirk on his face fully in place, “Come with me.”

 

                *    *    *

 

Leorio groaned as he buried his face in his hands, listening vaguely to the man on the stage. He was far too old to be believable as a nineteen-year-old and he was bald! This was getting ridiculous. Was all of this mind-numbing torture really worth the reward money? The stress of it all can’t possibly be good for his health.

“Thank you, Mr. Hanzo. We’ll be in touch.” Gon called out, saving Leorio the trouble of having to fake being civil.

He listened to the alleged ninja walk off the stage, and Gon chuckled, “Do you need a minute before the other candidate comes in?” Gon asked.

“No, no. We’re done for today. I can’t deal with this today.”

“Okay.” Gon agreed, “I’m going to go get something to eat. Do you want to come or should I bring something back?”

“Just bring me something back please?” Leorio answered, his face still buried in his hands.

“I’ll be back soon.”

Gon left the auditorium and giving Leorio the time to cool down and chill out a bit. He wondered if this really was all for the best with the way it’s affecting Leorio. He wouldn’t mind throwing in the towel if it wasn’t for the fact that Leorio would never allow it. His future was depending on them finding the Missing Kurta, and if Gon hadn’t believed that Leorio had genuine motives for needing that kind of money, he wouldn’t be a part of this at all. But he had known Leorio for a long time, knew that this money held a special meaning to him besides just getting rich quick.

“What should lunch be today?” He wondered to himself as he left the theater and considered his current “mission”.  “Leorio likes Italian, maybe I’ll get a baked ziti.”

As they walked, something out of the corner of his eye caught Gon’s attention. He snapped his head to the side in time to get a good look at the back of someone’s blond head. Really, that was all he noticed was the color of the person’s hair. It was a rich, wheat yellow color, and Gon wondered if that would be about the right shade the Missing Kurta would have. Gon debated whether he should go after them or not but he ultimately decided that he'd better not. He didn’t want to disturb a stranger over a hunch and Leorio was waiting for his lunch.

Even so, as he went to the best Italian restaurant in town and then started back to the theater with the baked ziti in hand, he couldn’t shake the feeling that he should have gone after the blond.

_Too late now._

 

                *    *    *

 

“So you’re telling me this…Leorio guy…is looking for someone on a Missing Person poster and if he feels like I’m this person, he’ll take me to Paris?” Kurapika repeated incredulously with underlying disbelief.

“That’s right!” Killua replied enthusiastically, holding up an advertisement.

Kurapika took it and began reading out loud, “Missing Person: Young man, around nineteen years old, blond hair and dark eyes. If you know anyone that fits this description, please contact Leorio Paladiknight at the St. Petersburg Music Hall Theater.” He then turned his attention back to Killua, “Okay, but how do you know that this person will take me to Paris?”

“These advertisements have been circulating for the past few months. Word through the grapevine is that this Leorio character is looking for this missing person because he’s going to attempt to return him to his loved ones in Paris. He said that he would pay for the cost of the trip as well. I suppose that if you don’t know who you are and that you do resemble the appearance of said missing person, it doesn’t hurt to give it a shot right?” Killua proposed.

“This sounds very fishy, Killua. Why would this person go to that much trouble?”

“That I don’t know. But from the frequency of these filers and for how long they’ve been up, I suppose that he’s got some reason as to why he’s doing this. But, this Leorio is your best bet to get to Paris. Unless you want to go back and turn left instead.”

Kurapika frowned. It was a good point, this was his best bet but something didn’t feel right about it. However, he didn’t resist as Killua began pulling him through the crowd once more.

 

                *    *    *

 

“We missed one?” Came a booming voice from a man who resembled a mountain.

Well over six feet tall and built like a semi-truck, the guy had long, spiked, grayish hair, tan skin, very hairy, and small, dark, predatory eyes. His body trembled with how tightly his muscles were wound up at the distressing news his smaller, black-clad companion returned with.

“It appears that way.” Another man, this one dressed like an old-age samurai, long hair slicked back from his face and held in a queue at the nape of his neck, and a sword sheathed at his hip. He too looked highly displeased about the news as well.

“But how did we miss one? We were careful when we searched the village.” A woman with bright pink hair and pale skin demanded, her arms crossed over her chest in displeasure.

“The Kurta may have been travelers. Maybe this survivor wasn't in the village at all when we got there.” A boyish young man with yellow hair fashioned into a bowl cut suggested, his expression more open and less angry than his companions.

“That’s may be the case. It just means our job isn’t finished yet.” A young woman with short, black hair, glasses, and dark eyes pointed out.

“Yes.” All eyes suddenly turned to the seated man at the center of them all.

This man had black hair and deep-brown eyes, pale skin, and was dressed in a pair of black, leather pants and a long, violet trench coat with feathered plumage jutting out from his neckline. He did not wear an undershirt, leaving his toned, muscular torso on full display, and on his forehead was a faded, purple four-point cross. He exuded an aura of power and authority even as he seemed to be one of the least threatening people in present company.

“The fact that we missed one Kurta must be remedied. It is a matter of pride of the Genei Ryodan to finish the job we have been assigned. Hisoka.” He called out to the pink-haired man standing in the shadows apart from the rest of them.

“Yes?” Hisoka crooned, “What would you like me to do?”

“I want you to tail the man called Leorio. If you recognize anyone who matches the Missing Kurta’s description, you are to eliminate him on sight.”

“Why does Hisoka get to do it?” The pink-haired woman demanded.

“Because he has already made contact with the target and will be able to move without detection. However, should Hisoka fail, I will then call for a full scale manhunt for this Missing Kurta. Is this acceptable Machi?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Then, go Hisoka.”

“As you wish.”

 

                *    *    *

 

Gon was pleasantly surprised to catch sight of that same head of blond hair on his way back to the theater. And as luck would have it, it appeared said blond was heading in the same direction as him. He fell back a bit to see whether the stranger really would head for the theater and lo and behold, the young man made an internal cheer as he and his white-haired companion both came to a stop at the front door.

“I still don’t feel right about this.” He heard the blond say as he approached.

“You don’t have any other choice here, Kurapika. Just grit your teeth and see what happens. What’s the harm in giving it a shot?”

He did appear to look about the same age as the Missing Kurta. He’d have to look at the picture one more time, but Gon was almost certain that this could be the guy they’re looking for. _Leorio will be so pleased._

“Are you here to see Leorio?” Gon asked, causing the two young men to turn and face him.

“That’s right. We heard that he may be able to help us get to Paris.”

“You want to go to Paris?” Gon repeated, sounding excited.

“Well…do we have to talk out here?” The blond, Kurapika asked.

“Oh right, yes. Come on then. It’ll take you to him.”

Gon pushed past the pair and opened the door for them and once they were inside, he took the lead once more to help them navigate the corridors.

“I will warn you, Leorio has been in a bit of a foul mood, but I’m sure he’ll be glad to listen to what you have to say.”

“I’m sure he will.” The white-haired boy who looked about the same age as Gon murmured under his breath, and this made Gon turn his attention to him.

Before he could pursue any further questioning, they arrived at the door of the auditorium he and Leorio used for their auditions.

“Just wait here a minute and I’ll go tell him you’re here.”

He waited until they both nodded in acknowledgment before he went inside first.

“Leorio!” Gon whisper-shouted excitedly, “You won’t believe it. I think I found our guy.”

Leorio turned and frowned at the younger man for a moment, “What?”

“On the way here. He’s perfect. I swear it could actually be him.” Gon reiterated.

“Let me see about that.” Leorio grumbled as he stood and made his way up the aisle.

 _Do I dare hope?_ He wondered just as he opened the door.

There stood a pair of young men. One was about Gon’s age, the other, presumably Gon’s alleged perfect match to the Missing Kurta, was indeed appearing to be nineteen. He also had blond hair as they had estimated, dark eyes, pale skin, and he even seemed to have to same hairstyle as the boy in the photo on the reward posters.

Someone cleared their throat audibly, alluding to the fact that Leorio had been likely staring at him for a while.

“Excuse me,” He allowed as he stood aside and gestured inside the auditorium, “Please, come in.”

“About time, old man.” The white-haired boy said with a healthy amount of snark in his voice, and Leorio gritted his teeth at the barb.

Instead of heading to the desk in front of the stage, he led them immediately to the right where his office was located at the back of the auditorium. Gon was already inside, spooning up servings of their lunch for four.

“Have a seat. How can I help you?”

He knew that this blond man was not the typical candidate. He likely had no idea about the percentage of the reward, and Gon was the one who recommended him for consideration. The kid might be a bit flighty and a bit naive, but he had a good head on his shoulders and a discerning eye. It was worth playing it safe and seeing how this played out.

“Killua mentioned that you might be able to help me. I need to get to Paris, but I don’t have the money to afford a ticket, nor do I have a visa, passport, or identification.”

Leorio frowned outwardly, but inside he was slowly growing more excited. A guy who was almost a dead ringer for the Missing Kurta was trying to get to Paris, where their concerned, wealthy benefactor was supposed to be. And no identification?

“And why does…Killua…think I can help you with that?” Leorio asked.

“You see, old man, I heard the rumors that you were already planning to go to Paris as well and that you were looking for a missing person who matches Kurapika’s description.”

“I’m not old, kid. I’m still only 21.” Leorio snapped, however he did digest the rest of this information. _So the kid knew about the percentage of the reward but this Kurapika doesn’t._

“That is true, I am looking for a missing person.” Leorio turned his attention fully on Kurapika, “Tell me, Kurapika, right…is there a family name that goes with that?”

“Well, this might sound strange but I don’t know my name. I don’t remember anything before last year. I only have this letter to tell me what my name is, and the sender said something about Paris. I need to find out more about myself and so I want to find them, but I barely have 30,000 Jenny and as Killua mentioned, no identification or travel papers.”

“Well that’s…perfect.” Leorio muttered a little testily.

“Come on, Leorio.” Gon interjected with a light jab to the older man’s ribs, “We can help him. You know we could.”

“That’s true. I do happen to have three tickets to Paris here. Gon and I were already heading that way, and we were planning to return the missing person from the advertisement I posted.”

“And why would you go out of your way to do something like that?” Kurapika challenged, his eyes alight with temper.

“Gon here has been searching for his father and the last he has heard of him was in Paris. Since we were already going that way anyway, I figured that if we were able to find our wayward stranger, we could escort him back home on our way to finding Gon’s father.”

Kurapika’s suspicions were still burning in his dark eyes, but it did seem like they were waylaid by his explanation.

_Good._

“You do certainly look like our missing stranger.” Leorio murmured as he cradled his chin in the curl of his fingers of his right hand in concentration, “The dark eyes, the blond hair. You’re the same age and you don’t actually have any memory. Perhaps you’ve been missing for so long only because you have no memory. What’s to say the missing person’s loved one and your mystery sender aren’t one in the same?”

Leorio could practically see Kurapika's mind working as he considered what Leorio had said.

“And if you aren’t the missing person’s loved one, you would still be in Paris and be free to search for your mystery sender.” Leorio concluded, sure that this would be the clincher to get Kurapika’s cooperation.

“You’re right.” The blond finally whispered, “I suppose that this would be the best solution.”

“So, it’s settled then? You’ll come with us to Paris?” Gon piped up happily.

“Yes.”

“Awesome.” Killua cheered.

“Uh, no. There’s only three tickets. The brat is not coming too.”

“Leorio.” Gon objected, “That’s not fair. These two have been traveling companions for a while. It would be better for Kurapika to have someone he knows along with him. We can’t have him feeling uncomfortable while we’re on our journey.”

“You’re serious? I’m not buying another ticket.” Leorio protested.

Killua came forward, head low as he whispered low enough so Kurapika couldn't listen, “I think that you’ll be more than compensated for what it will cost for a fourth train ticket, don’t you think? I do know what you’re about, and Kurapika would not be too happy to know that your seemingly altruistic actions are fueled by a heaping sum of reward money.”

“You little, scheming brat!” The older man hissed.

“I think we’ll get along juuuust fine~”

"Great! Now that that's all settled, let's eat!" Gon cheered.

**Author's Note:**

> Age Guide for the Characters:
> 
> Leorio is 21  
> Kurapika is 19  
> Gon and Killua are 17  
> Pairo is 25
> 
> Just in case you were wondering. lol


End file.
